The present invention pertains to an oral care implement such as a toothbrush with an enhanced cleaning head. An oral care implement such as a toothbrush is used to clean teeth by removing plaque and debris from surfaces of the teeth as well as cleaning gum tissue surrounding the teeth. Conventional toothbrushes typically have a head having tufts of bristles and may also have other types of cleaning structures. Conventional toothbrushes have a limited ability to retain dentifrice on the head for cleaning the teeth. During the brushing process, the dentifrice typically slips through the tufts of bristles and away from contact with the teeth. As a result, the dentifrice often is spread around the mouth, rather than being concentrated on the contact of the bristles with the teeth. Therefore, the efficiency of the cleaning process is reduced.
The present invention seeks to overcome certain of these limitations and other drawbacks of the prior art, and to provide new features not heretofore available.